This research is designed to test and refine a conceptual model which relates outcome attributions to helping behavior (Ickes and Kidd, in press). In three sets of studies--most of them field experiments employing the same basic paradigm--the effects on helping of attribution about the perceived intentionality, stability, and causal locus of the outcomes of a potential helper and a dependent person will be systematically investigated. The model predicts that the influence of these factors on helping will be similar in form regardless of whether they pertain to the attributions which a potential helper makes regarding his own outcome or to those he makes about the outcome of the dependent other. It is hypothesized that: (1) perceived intentionality affects the potential helper's inferences about the degree to which self and other are responsible for their respective outcomes; 2) perceived stability affects his inferences about the perceived costs to self and other through a relative comparison of their respective outcomes.